Noir
by Imperial Mint
Summary: For Share The Love Month. Spandam, in one of his inspired creativity moods, had the idea to convert the office using film noir themes. It leaves Nami left at the office late at night, longing for a bath and bed. She soon finds she's far from alone, and is in for a pleasant surprise. Nami/Robin.


**Pairing:** Nami/Robin  
 **Notes:** Thank you to aerle and myladyday for hosting another spectacular year of sharethelovemonth! I had such fun with this and my other entry, though I think I only just very slightly scraped the theme in this one. Film noir sort of setting counts? Haha!

Thank you to lunarshores as well for betaing and for the amazing prompt that sparked this.

.

The sky outside was dark, and Nami sighed, pressing keys on her typewriter and almost snarling as she tried to backspace. Fucking typewriters, she thought, ripping the paper from the machine before her and curling it into a ball. It dropped into her desk bin, joining countless others, and she fought not to bury her head in her hands in frustration.

Nami didn't even want to be here. She didn't want to be a journalist stuck inside an office all the time, typing up other people's stories. Yet here she was, staying late at the office again, even after the cleaning staff had gone. Lola had been in with a sympathetic smile, and if they'd shared sips from a snifter Lola had snuck in for that exact purpose then, well, it was just to get the creative juices flowing.

Looking down at the sheet of handwritten notes Arlong had left her, Nami decided she needed to start looking for a better job. Fuck that this place had the right connections, she'd been here almost three years now and had only moved from serving everyone drinks to serving everyone drinks and staying ridiculously late to type up what Arlong couldn't be bothered to. He'd made it clear that she wasn't getting up the ladder through him either, so it wasn't as if this hard work was going to pay off. She really would quit this time, once she found another job of course. Nami wanted out, but she wasn't an idiot. This job was just enough to cover her part of the rent and food, she couldn't afford to lose it without some security.

With a sigh, Nami turned back to the typewriter, cursing their boss yet again for his 'whimsical' ideas. It was probably alright for Spandam, considering Nami had seen him still with his laptop, no typewriter taking over his desk and no clunky phone to constantly hit his arm against. She grumbled, loading her typewriter up again, and honestly.

What the fuck was Spandam thinking with this 'special edition'? If anyone actually bought this special addition that was to run with regular weekend paper, Nami would be surprised. It was supposedly to celebrate fifty years since something or other in the city, but it was ridiculous and why the fuck did they need to use typewriters instead of normal computers? Spandam had said it was for authenticity, but again. Was he using one? No.

"Probably just wants to see us suffer," Nami muttered, taking a deep breath and stretching herself. She closed her eyes, longing for her bathtub and a glass of wine, before she began typing again, much slower than she would on her laptop. She wished she could just do this at home but, again, authenticity!

It was a good hour before Nami was done. She stood, stretching out aching limbs and snatching the papers up to deposit on Arlong's desk. Let the fucker deal with that, she thought, and sighed when she looked back to her desk. It was a mess, and there was no way she'd get away with leaving it like that.

As she was just sweeping the last paper scraps into her bin, Nami's block phone gave an obnoxious ring, the entire desk vibrating as the shrill ring sounded. She looked at it in alarm, not knowing who the hell could be phoning her, and took the black handle slowly. It was a lot heavier than she'd expected, and she hoped whoever was ringing wouldn't be on the line long.

"Hello, Nami speaking," she said politely, wincing at the softness in her voice. She hadn't spoken in a while, throat dry, and she cleared her throat, glancing around for a drink. There wasn't one around, and Nami resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. She just wanted to go home.

"I didn't expect anyone else to still be working this late," a low voice said, and Nami sat up straighter, suddenly wide awake.

"You're still here?" Nami said, looking around as far as the telephone cord would let her. There was no way she was letting the call drop. "I thought I was the only one."

An amused sound came across the line, and Nami sat back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Spandam demanded I sort something out, and I've only just finished. I was about to head off, but I noticed you were still here." Nami hummed to herself, wondering where the call was coming from.

"Are you using one of these ridiculously clunky things?" she asked, a soft sigh escaping her caller.

"I've lodged an official complaint with the higher ups, but they say they can't do anything against Spandam's aesthetic idea. Looks like his daddy's pockets are pretty deep this time around." There was another sigh and Nami wished she could brush her fingers against the weary lips and sooth the lines of tiredness.

"Spandam's a plague," Nami said, shifting in her chair and stifling a yawn. "Arlong is too. I think you're the only decent person here, Robin, and even you're jumping ship at the end of the month."

Technically Robin had never been on the staff like Nami was. She'd been hired for consultation on a few archaeological articles in one of the magazines, but she'd never had a concrete contract that trapped her. Robin was leaving (for good she assured Nami) at the end of the month, no more Spandam or Arlong or any of the infuriating people here.

There was a muffled rusting on the other end of the line, and Nami wondered what Robin was doing.

"You need to unwind," Robin said a beat later, and Nami raised an eyebrow to the empty room.

"I know," she said, smiling softly. "I planned to go home and sleep."

Robin hummed to herself quietly, static on the phone line accompanying her next words.

"What if we did something different?" she said, and Nami looked down at the phone. She hadn't imagined those words surely, she thought, but was Robin propositioning her in the office?

"Different how?" Nami asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Now that her mind had leapt at the idea, she really didn't want to hear the negative.

"We both need to unwind," Robin said, and Nami was certain this was a proposition. She smiled to herself, spreading her legs a little and tilting her head back. "And I thought we could do something different."

Nami hummed in agreement, tapping the fingers of her free hand on her thigh. She knew that tone of Robin's well, and, more importantly, knew the kind of things it led to. All thoughts of a bath and sleep slipped from Nami's mind.

"Different," she said simply, and Robin laughed lightly, delicately, the kind of laugh that drew sailors to their deaths on jagged rocks.

"Yes," she agreed, and there was a ruffle of movement through the line. "Don't even think about turning around, but I've been watching you all evening," Robin said, and Nami felt a thrill pass through her at the thought. She fought her instinct to look around, though her eyes did peer as far as they could. As instructed, she didn't dare move.

"Oh," Nami said, licking her lips. "Did you enjoy what you saw?"

"Very much so," Robin said, her voice dipping lower. Nami felt desire well inside of her, and she smiled, tucking the phone between her head and shoulder, wanting both hands free for the moment.

"I want you to imagine you're going home, running the bath you want and undressing slowly," Robin said, her voice soft as she spoke. "Imagine how your blouse slips from your shoulders, just brushing your skin gently, how you step out of your skirt and tights, left only in your underwear."

Nami smiled. "I'm wearing a matching set today," she said, enjoying the murmur of laughter down the end of the line. There was a certain quality to the phone line that sent Robin's voice straight through Nami in the best ways, a slight static and dip that turned her seductive words into fire pooling in Nami's stomach. She smiled to herself and pressed her ear closer to the phone.

"Good," Robin said, and there was the shuffle of movement. Nami hoped Robin was sliding her hand under her clothes. She'd start against her hip, fingers resting there gently, before she moved down and over the soft skin of her thigh. Nami imagined her fingers teasing the soft skin and she bit her lower lip, imagining the way Robin would smile and inch her fingers slightly upwards.

"I want you to imagine taking it off, letting the clothes fall away from you as you stand waiting." Robin pauses, drawing the silence out. "And then I want you to imagine someone coming up behind you. I want you to imagine their hand slowly drawing over the side of your waist, one hand moving upwards."

Nami nodded and then realised Robin would have no idea of the gesture. She hummed into the phone, imagining Robin behind her. She could feel Robin's breasts pressing against her back and the angle of her hips, could feel Robin's fingers circling her nipple slowly, bringing the skin to a pucker. Nami brought one of her own hands up, gently stroking her nipples through her clothing, glad she'd worn a non- padded bra. She could feel the nub rise under her touch, ripples of delight sparking through her.

"Imagine someone cupping your breast, drawing their thumb over your nipple. I want you to imagine pressing back into them, feeling their grip tighten around you, and I want you to listen to their warning." Nami inhaled sharply, closing her eyes. Her fingers tightened around her nipple for a moment, a slight sting of pain, before she released them, running the tips of her nails lightly over her areola. She jerked at the sensation, understanding that, in her fantasy, she was to be touched, but never to touch herself.

This was Robin's game.

"I want you to imagine their hand dipping down, over your navel to tease at the rim of your underwear," Robin said, and Nami gave a low moan of agreement, her hand doing just that. It was a little more awkward slipping her hand under the waistband of her skirt, and Nami decided to change the angle, shifting her skirt up and over her thighs. She was glad she'd decided against tights, curling her hand against her thigh and brushing against heated skin, already feeling the dampness there.

"Imagine their hand slipping down," Robin said, and Nami let her head fall back, still careful to keep the phone against her ear. "Imagine their fingers moving down, sliding against your clit but only ever so gently."

Nami curled her lips slightly, fingers moving over her clit and down further, teasing the slippery skin there gently, moving between her folds and then slipping just one finger inside, curling it gently.

"Yes," Robin said, and Nami wondered just how much she could see after all. "Exactly like that, though they will spread you open, push your legs apart and press two fingers inside of you, their other hand at your waist to steady you."

Nami slid another finger inside of herself, small smile on her lips. In her head it was Robin, gently curling her thumb over Nami's clit too, and Nami couldn't help but rock her hips slightly.

Of course, she'd forgotten that her chair had wheels, and jerking her hips resulted in the chair moving backwards, Nami jolting and dropping the phone, half-falling from the chair.

"Shit," she cursed as the phone fell down, thumping against her desk. She hurriedly stood, using her clean hand to pick the phone up again, hoping she hadn't cut the connection or something like that, because this phone was fucking stupid, and who knew what dropping it had done?

"Fuck," Nami said as she pressed the phone to her ear, the ringing of a dead line the only sound she could hear. "Fuck," she repeated softly, hanging her head and placing her hands on her desk. She'd been enjoying herself, it had been a perfect end to a shitty day and this shitty office had to go and ruin everything.

Nami felt someone step up behind her and she saw dark hair out of the corner of her eye. She smiled, pressing back as arms encircled her, fingers resting against her belly.

"Home time?" Robin asked, kissing Nami's ear. Nami turned in her grip and linked her arms around Robin's neck.

"I think so," she said, drawing Robin close and kissing her slowly, teasing her lip gently with her teeth and then pulling back. "I have big plans for you," Nami added, and Robin's gaze narrowed, a flush settled on her cheeks. Clearly Nami hadn't been the only one having fun, and she intended to have so much more when they got home.

Nami collected her bag, sneaking her hand into Robin's as they made their way to the car park. Robin usually drove herself in, but they'd take Nami's car back, and she would stay the night. It wouldn't be the first time they'd done something like that, after all. Maybe she'd get that bath as well, she thought, sneaking a glance at Robin and hiding a wide smile.

There were perks to working late after all.

 **.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated thank you for reading!**


End file.
